1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer microelectronics module, and more particularly an inexpensive module formed by joining together thermoplastic polymer layers with conductive vias formed therein. A preferred embodiment of the invention has thermoplastic liquid crystal polymer layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multilayer ceramic modules are well known and commonly used in the electronics industry to provide conducting paths among various components mounted on the module. While generally satisfactory in operation, such prior art ceramic-based modules experience problems; for example, shrinkage associated with the sintering step in the manufacture of a ceramic module. Shrinkage leads to some dimensional unpredictability and to stress of solid vias and circuit patterns.
Various proposals, as alternatives to the ceramic microelectronics module, have been made in the prior art, but these proposals have not gained widespread commercial acceptance.